A Raven's Story
by moonbeam2
Summary: A young Raven goes to Mars for some excitement.
1. Raven Test

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
  
Dedication: To my sunshine. Thank you for everything.   
  
Chapter 1: Raven Test   
  
Adel sits, waiting patiently in the cockpit of her AC. Suddenly her AC began to activate.   
  
"Moonbeam systems coming on-line" stated her AC.   
  
Adel had just come from Earth to Mars and was eager to join the Raven's Nest of Mars. She had been a top pilot on Earth and wanted a new challenge. This was her test to become a Mars Raven. One of the top Mars Ravens was giving her the test. His name was Strung.   
  
"You know the drill" Strung started. "This mission will test your abilities. The test is simple. All you have to do is destroy all MTs that have entered this region. Should you succeed, you will be registered as a Raven in the Arena. If you fail, you die. I'll accompany you as an observer, but only in that capacity. Keep this in mind."   
  
She prepared herself for the easy battle ahead.   
  
"Here they are" Strung stated. "Time to see what you learned on Earth."   
  
She got her main weapon ready. Her trusty sniper rifle. The Night. The first MT appear in front of her. Two shots and it was gone.   
  
"Go straight along the road and clean them out" Strung instructed.   
  
She fired up her boosters and glided along. She came across two MTs. Both MTs went down easily in a total of four precision shots. Again firing up her boosters Adel glides along the corridor.   
  
"I hope the missions here are harder than this" Adel thought to herself.   
  
She followed the same process systematically taking out three more MTs.   
  
"The leader is headed your way" Informed Strung. "Take him out."   
  
Suddenly a door opened and a level 2 MT appeared. Adel, knowing this one would have more armor, switched to her reliable back weapons. The Mac Cannons. Taking aim she fired two shots. Each striking the target dead on. With a somewhat anticlimatic explosion the last MT had been eliminated.   
  
"Not bad" began Strung. "Your piloting abilities are impressive. Congratulations. From now on, you are a Raven."   
  
She was pleased. Quite easily she had earned her place on Mars. She couldn't wait to get to the RN (Raven's Nest), get settled in, and meet some of her newly made rivals.   
  
"Moonbeam systems going offline" informed her AC.   
  
Adel's AC shut down and a transport came and took both her and Strung to the RN.   
  
To be continued...   
  
A/N: I know it's short and I know it probably sucks, but this is only the first, and shortest, chapter in a series of at least 93 chapters. Tell me what you think.


	2. Light Seeker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
  
Dedication: To my sunshine. Thank you for everything.   
  
Chapter 2: Light Seeker   
  
Adel had just arrived. She was at her new home, The RN. Strung congratulated her once again and showed her around. The complex was huge. The main building was 100 stories tall. It housed all the operators, researchers, and executives of the Nerves Concord. The Garage was a long building that appeared to be able to house 50 ACs, which it did. Finally there was The Nest. It was a building about 20 stories tall with a huge dome on top. That dome was the official Battle Arena, although you could fight other places as well.   
  
Adel was shown her room. Before she went in she noticed a note taped to her door.   
  
The note read:   
  
It is customary   
for all new   
Ravens to have   
their first battle   
their first night.   
Light Seeker is   
waiting. I'll be   
watching.   
-Ares   
  
Adel was taken aback. Someone was already taking an interest in her? She entered her room to find it an exact replica of her old room on Earth. She immediately knew her father had foreseen her initiation and took the liberty to decorate for her. She looked around, same blue shag carpet, same white walls with shelves carved into them, same computer, same waterbed. She lay on her waterbed and re-reads the note.   
  
"Computer " began Adel, "who are Light Seeker and Ares?"   
  
The computer displayed both images. Not of the pilots, but of their ACs, BreakThrough and Providence. There was also a description for each pilot. She read the description of Ares first.   
  
Rank 1   
  
He is the ultimate warrior, but has spent so long at the top without a challenge that he's grown bored. His true desire isn't fame, but a worthwhile opponent.   
  
Next she read the description of Light Seeker.   
  
Rank 49   
  
A young Raven who aspires to become a Nine Breaker. It is unlikely that he'll be able to pull it off, but his confidence has already won him many supporters.   
  
At the bottom was a button that said "Challenge opponent?". She clicked it and set her battle for tonight in the Battle Dome. She then noticed that she had 2 mails. She opened the first titled "Welcome Raven".   
  
Sender Name: Nerves Concord   
  
Message: Welcome to Mars. Here you will perform various missions as a Raven registered with the Nerves Concord. We look forward to working with you. Under the Terraforming Project, the Martian environment is beginning to approximate that of Earth's. And as Martian society matures, conflicts over control are becoming fierce. The planet is therefore in a state of constant turmoil. For a Raven, it is an ideal setting. The amount of work available to you is limited only by your abilities. Another thing: as on Earth, Arenas for Ravens exist on Mars, and all Ravens must be registered with an Arena. Your registration is already complete. Your current ranking reflects your status as a new Raven. Advancement through the ranks rests solely on your shoulders. We will contact you periodically, so remember to check your mail. Good luck.   
  
She decided to read her other mail titled "New Partner".   
  
Sender Name: Ashley Coulter   
  
Message: Hello, Raven. I am Ashley Coulter, a liaison manager for the Nerves Concord. I am responsible for your managerial duties, including mission assignments and communication support. How long I will be your manager is up to you, but I look forward to working together.   
I've already lined up your first mission assignment. The job is low in rank for a Raven, but it's a good chance to get warmed up. Please complete the mission successfully. On a parting note..."Some birds can fly, and others cannot." This is the only truth in your existence. I pray you'll have the ability to fly.   
  
Adel looked at her clock and saw that she had plenty of time before her match. She suddenly became relaxed while lying on her bed, her thoughts slowly resurfacing some of the events that had brought her to lay on that very bed.   
  
  
She was born on Earth as the first and only child of the President of Zio Matrix. At the young age of 7 she began to plan her fighting style for AC combat. Her father greatly disapproved of her becoming a pilot. Since her mother died during the birth Adel was his only heir. He didn't want his little girl getting hurt. She loved her father but she wanted to be a pilot more than anything else, so at 17 she ran away. She used her life savings to purchase her first AC. After 2 years Zio Matrix decided to sponsor the best Raven they could find. When they sponsored Adel her father soon found out. He was so happy his little girl was alive that he bought her every part there was. At her next match her father came to watch. Afterwards he visited her. He apologized and asked for her forgiveness. She granted it to him and he has devoted his life to making the best parts for his little girl. Because of this Zio Matrix has become one of the most powerful corporations.   
  
Adel decided to go get some food in the food court and go mingle in the lounge.   
  
In the food court she sat down at a table with her meal. She sat eating alone for the first few minutes. Suddenly a very handsome guy sat down right across from her.   
  
"So," he began, "you're the new pilot, right?"   
  
"Who wants to know?" she questioned.   
  
"Her mechanic" he replied.   
  
A look of panic came across her face.   
  
"Is Moonbeam okay?" she asked fearfully.   
  
He laughed a little.   
  
"The Moonbeam is perfect. It's one of the best designs I've ever seen." He assured her.   
  
Adel sighed in relief. She would be devastated if anything happened to her beloved AC. She had worked hard getting her configuration just right. Even her father was impressed when he first saw The Moonbeam. She had thousands of fans on Earth.   
  
"So," started Adel, "does my mechanic have a name?"   
  
"Josh" he stated.   
  
Adel extended her hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you Josh I am Adel, pilot of The Moonbeam." she informed.   
  
Josh shook her hand.   
  
"The pleasure is all mine." he quipped.   
  
The continued talking for about a half-hour. The were really hitting it off. Adel suggested they go to The Lounge. Josh was hesitant; not knowing if mechanics are allowed in The Lounge which was for Ravens. Adel convinced him and they were soon on their way. They arrived and the doorman made a shocked expression at seeing Josh, but Adel put it out of her mind and they went in.   
  
The Lounge was quite a place. It had a bar, a dance floor, a large telescreen, and plenty of seats. People were already gathering for the fight between Adel and Light Seeker. They sat down near the telescreen and didn't tell anyone that she was Adel. After about twenty minutes Adel had to go. She left and got ready for her match.   
  
Adel put on her lucky jeans. She had worn them in every match she ever had. She had never lost. She knew it was just superstition but she wasn't about to mess with a good thing. She then put on her favorite boots and a tube top that had a big smiley face on it. She went to the designated area and was escorted to her AC.   
  
"Moonbeam systems coming on-line" stated her AC.   
  
Adel walked in and sat in her seat. She checked the stats seeing everything was 100%.   
  
"Attention: This is the first match of our newest Raven Adel." the announcer projected.   
  
The crowd roared with excitement.   
  
"Her opponent will be Light Seeker." the announcer projected still.   
  
The crowd booed the veteran loser. She hadn't been on the planet for a day and already she had fans. Adel smiled. She loved it when people shouted her name from the stands. Then her face took on a serious look. It was time.   
  
"Begin." the announcer projected finally.   
  
Adel immediately boosted and sidestepped right while turning left making her circle around. She fired five shots all hitting their mark. Then she paused and jumped up into the air. She began flying turning to the right and sidestepping to the left making her circle above her opponent. She fired ten more shots while in the air avoiding the slow fire of Light Seeker. She landed right behind her confused foe.   
  
"Now it is time to say sayonara." Adel sang.   
  
She slashed her blade across the back of Light Seeker causing him to blow up. She saw a small pod fly out of the AC right before the area it came from burst into flames. As Adel came out of "the zone" she heard the crowd roaring with excitement. She had done it and was now accepted as a true Raven.   
  
To be continued...


	3. MT Suppression

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
  
Dedication: To my sunshine. Thank you for everything.   
  
Chapter 3: MT Suppression   
  
After her victory all the Ravens took Adel to The Lounge where they had a cake waiting for her. The cake read "To our newest family member". Adel was so happy she nearly cried. They had a huge celebration. She didn't remember going home.   
  
When Adel woke she had a bad hangover. She went to take a shower.   
  
Afterwards she got dressed. She went to her computer and noticed she had a mail. She opened her mail, which was entitled "To the new Raven".   
  
Sender Name: Light Seeker   
  
Message: I want to congratulate you on your entry into the Arena, but life here is hard. Most pilots drift through the lower ranks, and then disappear. The ultimate dream is to attain the title "Nine Breaker." "Werehound." You won't be able to advance as long as he's in the way. Your future in the Arena depends on your ability to defeat him. If you can't, you'll vanish like so many others. Good luck.   
  
Adel was only a little worried. She had never lost, but...she came close to loosing before. She decided to view this as a challenge. She went to go get a little breakfast.   
  
After returning she decided she would take a mission. She had two to choose from. She selected "MT Suppression."   
  
Commission:   
Requestor: Zio Matrix   
  
Advance: 0   
Upon Success: 27000   
  
Prototype MTs are malfunctioning and running loose in the Bundle MT factory. The cause of this may be the electromagnetic field surrounding a meteor that fell nearby. As the malfunctioning MTs are only prototypes, they are weakly armed. No major damage is expected, but we cannot let them run amok. Your mission assignment is the destruction of all malfunctioning MTs. Good luck.   
  
Theater of Operations: Bundle MT Factory   
Enemy Forces: MTs   
Objective: Destroy all MTs   
  
Adel accepted the mission. The mission wasn't till 16:30 so she had some time for whatever. She decided to see if her operator Ashley was available.   
  
"Computer," began Adel, "is Ashley Coulter working now?"   
  
The computer displayed an image, work schedule, and phone number for Operator Ashley Coulter.   
  
Adel called the number and Ashley picked up.   
  
"Hello." Ashley said. "So you are my newest pilot?"   
  
"Yes." Stated Adel "I was wondering if you wanted to get together and do something."   
  
Ashley looked a bit taken back.   
  
"No offense," started Ashley, "but I've lost a lot of pilots and I find it easier to not get attached. But I do wish you the best of luck."   
  
"I don't need luck," informed Adel, "I'm the best Raven there is. So let's do something. Besides I haven't been given a tour of the place yet."   
  
Ashley thought for a moment.   
  
"Well I guess I can give you a tour, but it's strictly business." Informed Ashley.   
  
"Deal," Adel agreed, "meet you outside the housing complex in ten minutes?"   
  
"Ten minutes it is then." ended Ashley.   
  
Ashley hung up.   
  
Adel put on her jacket and exited her apartment. She went outside and waited for Ashley.   
  
Ashley arrived and Adel was given the tour of the entire complex. When it was done she only had thirty minutes to get ready. Ashley left for work and Adel got ready. Adel was transported to the Bundle MT Factory.   
  
Adel's AC turned on and Ashley came on the comlink.   
  
"The gates between Blocks have been closed to prevent the damage from spreading. Destroy all MTs in each of the Blocks. Doing so will open the gates one by one." Informed Ashley.   
  
Adel boosted forward and opened a gate. She boosted down the hallway to another gate. Her F.C.S. had already locked on to a few MTs. She opened this gate and opened fire destroying ten MTs with ten shots and taking no damage.   
  
"The gate lock to Block B has been released." Ashley again informed.   
  
Adel turned around boosting back to her starting point. The she went down another hallway leading to Block B. She opened the door where another ten MTs awaited their doom. Swiftly moving while firing Adel takes all ten out with ten shots and no damage.   
  
"The gate lock to Block C has been released." Ashley lastly informed.   
  
Adel boosted to the other end of the room where the gate to Block C was. She opened it and went into an assembly room with the final ten MTs. Since her Night ran out of ammo she was now switched to her Mac Cannons. She stayed relatively still so as to fire the cannons. She took all ten out but took minimal damage from the poorly armed MTs.   
  
When the last one was gone her AC powered down.   
  
"What a meaningless waste of time that was." Adel said to no one. "I took on much harder missions on Earth."   
  
To be continued...


End file.
